Never Letting Go
by Dragyn719
Summary: In an alternate universe, Jean and Marco are best friends, at least until Jean turns Marco down one winter. That day changed them both forever... Making a huge change in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changing

***Flashback***

It had taken a lot of nerve, but today Marco decided that he was going to ask Jean on a date. They had been best friends since third grade and even if Jean didn't see him that way, they'd still be friends. Right? He fiddled with the loose strings on his jacket as the first snowflakes of winter gently floated down. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered faster when Jean strolled up.

It had taken a lot of nerve but today Marco decided that he was going to ask Jean on a date. They had been best friends since third grade and even if Jean didn't see him that way, they'd still be friends. Right? He fiddled with the loose strings on his jacket as the first snowflakes of winter gently floated down. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered faster when Jean strolled up.

"Hey Marco. How are ya?"

Jean states plainly, slinging an arm around Marco's shoulders, using his other hand to ruffle up his friend's hair.

"Hey Jean!"

Marco smiles brightly, while letting his short bangs falls out of place.

"I'm good! I needed to talk to you, so uh. I thought this would be a nice place to meet."He gestured at the empty park with his head.

"I hadn't seen you in a while and I thought it was... More appropriate to ask you away from the computer. " The longer Marco spoke, the more brave he became and ready to pose the question. There was no way this could fail!

Laughing, Jean let Marco go and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm not THAT electronically addicted!" Putting about two feet's difference between them, Jean crosses his arms, and asks, "What's up?"

Marco took in a deep breath and let it out gently. He was beaming and the snow continued to fall on his face.

"Jean. I know this is probably weird but I. I really like you. Not just as a friend, but. You know. You've always been so nice to me, and you're my best friend! You're really funny, smart, and I've always looked up to you, Jean." The wind picked up a bit and blew the larger falling snow flakes down faster to blanket the brown grass.

"I. I'm in love with you, Jean Kirschstein." Marco was flushed from both the cold and the sheer nerve it took to say all that. His freckled cheeks were bright pink and his smile wide. He trusted and loved the other so much it didn't matter if he said no as long as they could still be friends and be together.

Staring gape jawed, and wide eyed, Jean takes a step back, his dorky grin fading from his face. "M-Marco...I. I don't think that you and I have the same definition for the word 'like'. Marco...I. I don't think I can do this...I'm just gonna go now..."

Jean turns on his heel, pulling his collar up and wrapping his jacket around his shoulders tighter.

Marco's smile faded and his voice began to crack.

"Jean! Please! I didn't! I didn't mean to scare you! Please don't go!" His soft hand grabbed for Jean's jacket.

"Please! I'm sorry! Just forget I said anything! I won't bring it up again!" His body began to quiver as the cold continue to chill him and his eyes built up a dam containing a sea of tears.

"Jean, I-"

Slowing down, Jean reaches up to pry Marco's fingers off his jacket.

"Marco...let me go...I gotta get to class" Jean turns around, then grabs Marco's shoulders

"Look. I know we've been friends for...forever, but this is nuts...I can't do it."

He couldn't hold back the tears that started to fall from his brown eyes.

"Jean...I said I was sorry... Please...I'm so sorry. I just thought... You liked me too... But I know you don't, so let's just forget this happened, right? I'm sorry, Jean."

He couldn't help his bottom lip from quivering but he looked down to avoid Jean's gaze.

"I'm really sorry, Jean..."

"Marco don't cry...you're a man...come on." Pushes Marco's shoulders back, making him stand up straight, and tilt his head up.

"Just...let me be alone for a while...this is too much...Bye" He turns around again, and trudges through the snow back to the building

When Jean turns his back around a tidal wave rushes over Marco and he starts thrashing around for air.

"Jean! Please! I don't wanna be alone! I really love you! Even if you don't feel the same, you mean the world to me!" Marco grabs Jean's hand and this time tries to pull him back.

"Please, Jean! You don't have to feel the same, just let's keep being friends like we were!" His knees buckle sending him down into the snow where all he can do is look up and cry.

"I just wanna be with you..." Tears flooded down his face, and drops landed on his pants. He tried to cover his face from the person he thought would never judge him or make him feel alone.

"Marco...calm down! You're making a scene!" Jean whispers harshly, trying not to raise his voice, or make the situation worse, he pulls away from Marco, attempting to escape the mess of a man in front of him. _"Let me go Marco...please let me go..."_ Pulling away harder, he wrenches his hand out of Marco's, spectators gaping. Marco sobbed in the snow and felt the snow chill his fingers as Jean ripped his hand out of Marco's grasp leaving the boy stranded in the snow.

Mikasa dragged Eren quickly past the park and towards class as he made a snide comment about Jean. He suggested they go back and give Jean the smack down, but Mikasa continued on. Even if Jean had not meant to, Marco fell back into the snow. His coat was thoroughly wet and frosted, and he couldn't stop crying.

"..I-I really thought you were my friend, Jean..." He should have known better. He should never have told Jean that he loved him. He regretted saying anything, but he really regretted the last sentence that sparked anger in Jean rather than the embarrassment he had been feeling.

Jean stops in his tracks...now annoyed and embarrassed. Marco was really making him look bad. Storming back to where Marco was, he pulled Marco up by his collar, pulling him close to his face, his nose almost touching the others, and stated, quietly, but not friendly,

"You should have thought of that before you decided to trust me..." Letting go of Marco's clothing, he pushes angrily through the crowd, and goes inside.

He's left in a pile on the concrete side walk, sobbing. He had been here before on the floor crying, but Jean was always there to make the mean bullies go away. That was how they met after all. He chased away the boys that had made fun of his freckles. But now. Now there was only Marco. Alone and broken on a cold side walk with people passing by now and casting looks of pity. Jean was the only one who made him feel strong. Jean was gone now and it was just weak, cry baby Marco Bodt all alone again.

***current day***

All that's heard in that classroom was laughter. Eren sat and pondered why this was even happening, but slowly decided to give up. Jean was sitting on an arrangement of chairs, desks, and textbooks like it was a throne, laughing with a new group of friends.

Marco generally sat by himself in the back of the classroom. After what happened with Jean in the past, he had lost his spark to be outgoing and happy. It wasn't just because Jean had rejected him and left him in the snow, but because of it all he had become a laughing stock. He stared out the class window and waited for the next insult towards his freckles to come. He had tried really hard to cover them up with makeup he bought on clearance but it just worsened it.

Eren meandered across the room towards Marco. Still being friends with him, he tries to make him feel better when he's down. Telling him not to listen to them...and that they don't know what they're saying. Jean isn't sure what to feel exactly, mixed emotions are the most annoying...He knows he feels like an asshole, but there was another feeling there, that he never wanted to admit was..._guilt_.

Marco mostly nods at what Eren says without much commenting. It makes him feel a bit better when Eren talks to him but not by a lot.

"Hey Marco!" Eren started, then continued to babble about Jean. "You're upset aren't cha? It's Jean isn't it?"

"Of course not. Haha. Jean is...Just having fun." His laughter was dry and lacking of all the joy that had once been there. Marco looked down at the dirty desk and tried to hold his hands away from his face. His cheeks burned so badly still from last night when he had clawed at the little spots. He continued to do the me thing every night but they were still there. It was last period, but there was of course his meeting next. He knew that when Mr. Dazz came back in for the last ten minutes, and gave a short lecture, he'd stare directly at Marco and make him like a small rodent under the gaze of a cat. He felt sick to his stomach when his teacher looked at him, but there was no one he could confide in or beg for help from.

Staring at Marco, Eren decides he should go back to his seat; there were only a couple minutes before they all knew that Dazz would come back... Sitting down, he continued to plan Jean's demise, for ruining such a happy person...turning him into a wreck.

Right on schedule, Dazz, strolls into his classroom and places down his mug.

"Now you all should have been reading out of your textbooks, chapters six through eight during my absence. This will help you with the assignments that Mr. Bodt will so kindly help me pass out.

Marco obediently walked to the front to take the papers from his teacher and the man that made his skin crawl. A foot stuck out from a desk, tripping him on the way there however, and Jean's friends let out a roar of laughter.

"How can he pass out papers when he can't even walk to the front?" They sneered. Marco quickly picked himself up and took the papers.

"You need to learn to walk properly, Bodt." Dazz sneered when Marco turned his back. The class erupted in laughter with the exception of Eren, and his step sister.

Jumping up from his seat, Eren immediately starts yelling at the people in the room.

"Don't you all have better things to do?! You laugh at people like him, thinking that they're stupid. But they're NOT. Who are the stupid ones here?!" Storming up to Jean's desk, he leans down staring at the one person he knew started this.

"You. You did this. You turned him into a wreck, and you still have absolutely NOTHING to say about it?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Grabbing Jean's shirt, he pulls him up out of his seat, pushing him against the wall next to it.

"You better watch out Kirschtein...because I'm going to raise hell. I've had enough of you all traumatizing him." The room is silent except for Eren. A hand touches his shoulder.

"Jaeger. Kirschstein. I think you two need to go see the counselor. Please take your things and see yourselves there. Okey doke?" His unnerving smile stays planted there, wide and all teeth bared. The bell rings and he claps his hands together.

"Alright guys! I'll see you on Monday. I expect those assignments to be done, are we all clear?"

Yeahs, and yeses echo through the room as kids grab their backpacks and leave the room.

Mr. Dazz leads Eren and Jean towards the counselor's but not before shooting Marco a look. He knows that look all too well and knows exactly what to expect when his teacher returns. The door shuts, and Marco begins to sob. He cries into his school uniform and pleads with whatever powers that be to not let it happen and to just let him leave here.

After disposing of Eren and Jean at the counselor's, he opens his door back to his favorite freckled child. He locks the door behind him and smile at the boy.

"You know, Marco. You caused quite a lot of trouble today in class. I'm not sure what we're going to do about that." He says while tsking at a long ruler. His shoes clacked against the floor as he walked to the back desk.

"You're such a trouble maker, aren't you?" The bite of the ruler stings his already burning cheeks and Marco lets out a pained whimper.

"No. No. Shhh. Don't cry. I still love you, Marco. Don't cry, my precious boy." His tongue traces its way up his cheek and stops at the bright pink marking.

"We're just gonna make sure that you stay on your curricular path, darling. I wouldn't want one of my students straying off their path." He grabs a hand of Marco's short hair and pushes him towards a small dark office in the back of the class room.

The room is small and smells of leftover food to most students. To Marco the room reeked of shed tears and a broken innocence.

"Why don't you be a dear and get that bothersome school uniform off, alright? If you do it quickly, I won't have to hit you." The door clicks behind and locks the two in. Dazz leans against the door and watches the boy cry and unbutton his shirt. The fifty nine year old would never tire of this.

Later that night Eren decided to go and visit Marco, and see how he was doing. It was only about 8 pm, so he assumed Marco would be up still, since he was constantly doing homework. He knocks on the door, and waits for an answer,

"Marco?"

A knock on his dorm door was the only thing that convinced Marco to leave the safety of his covers. He doesn't want to leave his stuffed giraffe that he had been crying into for the past two hours but a second knock comes followed by his name and he does. He leaves the chain on the door but opens it enough to see Eren.

"Hey Eren...is something wrong?"

He had mostly covered up the bruises and markings from earlier with his sweat pants and jacket. He had trouble with the markings on his face however and had a large band aid over his swollen right eye. Marco had taken two showers that night to scrub the filth away but he still felt dirty in front of his friend.

"Marco? I'm fine...But what happened? Partially embarrassed, Eren stops questioning Marco, and says, "Sorry...too many questions...Can I come in? I brought some tea. Heichou will kill me if he finds out, so I thought I'd come over and see if you wanted some."

"Y-yeah... Yeah. Come on in, Eren. "He undoes the chain and let's it fall to the side.

He used to wear shorts all the time like Eren now but was thankful for the sweat pants covering the bruises trailing all the way up his thighs. He was in so much pain and went to sit on his bed.

"Thanks for coming over..."

"Thanks" Eren walks into the dorm room, flopping down next to Marco, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're welcome...? So...what happened to you? I don't know anything outside of when I left. I got a detention." Rolling over onto his stomach, he buries his face into the comforter, exhausted

Marco quickly made up a lie.

"Oh. Well I had to go to the nurse because I hit my head when I fell during class. I was really clumsy today. I not only hit my head but hurt my eye on the way down." He said pointing to the band aid. He kept his hands close together and stared downward at the floor.

"I'm sorry I made you get a dentition, Eren. You're the only friend I have left and made you get in trouble..."

"Marco, we all know that you're as transparent as a-" Eren was interrupted with a knock to the door. Looking at Marco questioningly, he waits for another knock, possibly giving away who it was. Nothing came, so Marco stood, and answered the door. The person standing in front of him, was the last person he _ever _thought he would see...Jean Kirschtein.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forgiveness

Marco holds the door only a little way open and prays the small chain can keep Jean away.

"What do you want, Jean...?" Marco asks softly but tries to sound firm.

Marco looks different from the boy he and his group pick on in class. He's pale, with his cheeks bright red; a miserable wreck that Jean used to call his best friend. Startled, Jean flinches backwards momentarily, before regaining his footing. He stares at Marco, and then lowers his gaze.

"M...Marco..." He sighs. "I came here...to...apologize." Looking back up at Marco, he continues.

"I didn't come here because the counselor told me to...I just. I just don't know what I was thinking...I want to apologize for what I did, and...I don't expect you to forgive me, so I'll just go..." He turns to leave.

"Jean. Of course I can't forgive you...why did you all of a sudden think to apologize now? You've been picking on me for a year now...why did you all of a sudden come to this?" Marco looks back at Eren before turning back to Jean.

"Did you come here just to make me feel even worse about myself through some fake apology? I know I'm a weak, cry baby...but I'm not stupid Jean...We're not friends anymore, remember..? Why are you really here?" Marco for the first time in a year feels the same bravery he did back then. Except this time, it's not filled with hope and joy, but resentment and pain.

Meeting Marco's gaze with sullen eyes, Jean turns away to leave then pauses at hearing Marco's words.

"I...I know what happened..." Eren, staring confused, decides to eavesdrop.

"Marco...I came here to see if you were alright...I know what happens in Dazz's office...and I know why you look like shit...believe me..."

Marco begins shaking and his stomach churns violently. How could Jean possibly know?! There was no way he could know what goes on in there...If so...how long had Jean known?

"W-what a-are you t-t-talking about...? N-nothing happens in h-his office..." Marco wanted to slam the door and hide but something kept him standing there at the door about to vomit.

Eren, having thought it a good idea a while ago, had left...climbing out the window to leave the two alone. Jean turned around, realizing that Marco had realized what he was talking about.

"Marco, you're as transparent as a window...You can't lie." Stepping closer, he states quietly,

"I...I walked in one day, and I didn't think he was in the room, but I thought I should check the office in the back...and...Well. You know the rest. No one else knows this but you and me."

Staring at Marco, he confesses,

"I know that what I did back then wasn't a good idea...It was just because I was scared. I didn't know what to do...and I came here today to ask for forgiveness, and you aren't willing to give it, so...I'm going to go...it's late anyway..." Jean waits a few seconds to see if Marco makes any form of response, then turns to leave...

"No one else will know about that hellhole... I promise."

"Jean...Jean...please help me. Please!" Marco was now in hysterics and choking on his tears.

"Please Jean! Oh god, I can't take it! Everything hurts, Jean. I just want it to stop...Jean...Jean...If you really mean it...please help me! Don't walk away...please help me...I can't do this anymore..." Marco fumbles with the jacket's zipper before letting it fall to the floor.

"I'm begging you, Jean...Please help me..." He wrapped his arms around his broken body.

"It never ends. Even now I can... feel him... touching me. Hitting me. I just want it to end. I used to never think about things like this before. I always kept people from hurting themselves...but now what I want more than anything is to just die already... I feel so disgusting...I'm in s-so much pain...I don't want to wake up again tomorrow just for him... just... for him to..."

He was cut off by his own hysterical sobbing.

Stopping in his tracks, Jean walked back to Marco, staring horrified at Marco's bruised body.

"Marco..." Feeling a pang of guilt sweep across him, he pushes Marco back into the dorm room, in an attempt to calm him down.

Being as gentle as possible, he forces Marco to sit down on the bed. Kneeling down in front of him, he asks plainly,

"Why didn't you say anything...?"

Leaning towards a washbasin, he grabs a towel, wets it, and tenuously asks Marco,

"Do you mind if I...?" He gestures towards Marco's wounds with the towel.

Marco nods silently to Jean and cries into his hands.

"I just want to die, Jean...why does this have to happen to me... why...? He won't let me go home for Christmas...I wanna see my mommy...He's gonna make me go home with him and why...why..."

He flinched every time Jean moved to wipe another wound.

"I wanna go home...I'm so scared...Everything hurts...Jean..."

Marco stops talking after a while and sits there silently crying while Jean cleans his wounds.

"Don't say stuff like that Marco..."

Moving from the bottom of Marco's torso to the top, Jean eventually levels with Marco's face.

"Marco...You're going to be okay." Cupping Marco's head between his hands, his touch as soft as he could make it, he planted a light kiss on top of his head.

"You're gonna get through this...And I'm going to be here with you from now on...I promise. I'm never leaving you again..." Dabbing at a couple wounds that were oozing clear liquid, Jean snatches some gauze and tape and covers them. When he finishes, he stands, helping Marco up with him and states matter-of-factly,

"You remember that winter..?" Jean then pulls Marco into a hug, "I lied..."

"I...lied too...I forgive you. I'm sorry for scaring you. Just please save me...I'm so scared..." Marco held on to Jean tightly as if he was the only thing keeping him from slipping.

"I don't want to be alone, Jean...I'm so scared...He's going to hurt me again tomorrow..." His knees were trying to buckle and send them both falling, but his shaking arms held him to Jean.

"I...I just want to go home...I don't want to be in pain anymore..." Marco's fingers dug into Jean's back and the tears ceased but the left overs dripped onto Jean.

"W-what did you see that day you walked in, Jean..?"

Knees not going to hold them up any longer, Jean sits down again bringing Marco with him. Still cradling the broken boy in his arms, he whispers quietly,

"I know..." Reaching around Marcos quivering form, Jean wraps a blanket around them in the hopes of keeping Marco calm. Hearing the boy's question he immediately pushes Marco far enough away so that he can look him in the eyes. Momentarily perplexed by Marco's inquiry, he hesitantly answers...

"I'm not quite sure... I know I saw most of what looks like happened to you." Going into further detail he describes what he saw. Once he finished he asked Marco, worry dripping from his words,

"Where do you hurt..?" He pauses, unsure of how to pose his next question,

"I know that what happened isn't a pleasant experience and I'm worried for you..."

"I...It hurts to sit...I didn't want him to...to...fuck me again...but because I tried to run today...he made sure it was worse and that I couldn't run away. He wouldn't stop hitting my legs...he broke... he broke my ankle. I don't know how I walked back to my room..." Marco gripped Jean's shirt while he tried not to scream and sob while remembering the earlier events.

"It was easier for him ...because everything hurt so bad...I couldn't move...I just lay there and he kept going..." He quivers like a small leaf about to be whisked off its branch by the wind. Marco was starting to calm down a bit as Jean held him close.

"Jean...ever since you left me in the snow...and he started...I haven't slept...every time I close my eyes... I can see his face..." Marco was finally no longer in hysterics but was instead in a very frail state that just wanted to feel love.

Jean holds Marco closer, the boys own feelings starting to meld with his. He didn't know which were his anymore...all he knew was that he had to do something. "Marco, listen to me..." Tilting Marco's head up so he had to look at him, he continued,

"First, we need to go to the hospital; I'll drive you there, and even pay for it..." Wrapping Marco tighter in the blanket, he helps him up and they head for the door.

"Jean, we really shouldn't... I'll be okay! I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have." He says moving away from the door.

"We agreed that this was going to stay between us, right? If we go there, won't they call my parents since I'm not an adult?" Marco looks at Jean unsure of what to do anymore. He had been hiding what was going on for so long he wasn't sure of what all needed to be fixed.

Sighing, Jean helps Marco back to the bed.

"At least let me wrap it up so you don't make it worse." Wrapping it up, he asks Marco.

"Do you still have feelings for me...?" It was blunt, but it would get the answer Jean was looking for.

"..Of course I do." He reached for his stuffed giraffe that had been laying on his pillow and held it close.

"You mean the world to me...do you have feelings for me?" His brown eyes were puffy from crying but a bit of the spark that had been lost for so long was back.

Looking down at the ground, Jean stays silent for a moment before whispering under his breath,

"I always have..." He looks back up at Marco, noticing the spark in his eyes.

"M-Marco...I-" He huffs out a breath, "I think I love you..." Feeling warmth spread across his cheeks, buries his face in his hands hiding the blush that had so quickly covered his face.

"Jean...I wish you would have told me back then." Marco's lips pulled into a smile which felt weird since he hadn't had anything to really smile about in so long. He pulled Jean's hands away from his face.

"You don't need to hide, Jean. I love you too..."

Jean stared at Marco for a moment, and then lightly kissed Marco on the lips.

Marco smiled and kissed Jean back.

"I've always wanted to do that..." In their small place of sanctuary, Marco, for the first time felt safe and happy.

"I missed you so much..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Resolution

They talked for what seemed like hours, both of them realizing how much they missed each other. It was 12 am now. Yawning, Jean states tiredly,

"We should go to bed. He kisses Marco again, and then stands, making his way to the door.

Marco reached out and took Jean's hand before he could get further.

"Jean...would you mind staying with me..? I think if you stay with me, then I might be able to sleep tonight..." He pulled himself up and stood in front of Jean.

"I'll make you a bed up and everything or you could sleep on mine. Just...please stay, okay?"

Jean turns to face Marco again, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Marco...At this point, I'd do anything to make sure that you're okay." Not a second later, he has his arms wrapped around Marco's waist and torso, whispering to him,

"Go change...I'll come help in a minute."

Marco held on to Jean and when they let go he grabbed his clothes from their drawer. He opened the bathroom door and turned back around to Jean.

"I'll be out in a second, okay?" He shut the door behind him and stared at the blanket that completely covered the mirror.

He wanted to take it down entirely but the glass was firmly held to the wall. Marco sat down on the floor wanting to relieve the pressure on his broken ankle. He was already half undressed from showing Jean his wounds earlier and so he easily slid the t-shirt over his head. Maybe everything would be okay after all, as long as Jean stayed by his side. Marco paid no thought to the idea of Jean looking through his things and finding things that Dazz had given to him or the pictures that kept Marco bound in silence. He hid all of this in a little shoe box in his closet. What he failed to realize that anyone looking for something in his closet would easily find it.

Nodding to himself, Jean wanders off to the closet, in search of blankets. He had no intention of anyone sleeping on the couch, but the sheets on the bed had small speckles of blood on them. Searching through the closet's contents for sheets, he knocks a small box from its hiding place. Curious on its contents, he picks it up opening it. What he found inside it horrified him. Hundreds of photos...photos of Marco...and Dazz. What terrified him the most, was the CD he found in the bottom of the box. Grabbing it, he puts it in his coat, which was hanging by the door haphazardly. He places the box back into the closet, giving up with the sheets, and resolving to not tell Marco that he had found the photos. He sits on the bed, mulling over what he had just found...trying to comprehend why anyone would do this. His thoughts were interrupted as Marco stepped out of the other room.

"Did you decide what we should do for tonight? I'll sleep on the floor if you want. Oh! We could both sleep on the floor if you wanted, or I-I don't know. It just depends on what you want."

He held on to the door frame while keeping his left foot from touching the floor. Marco looked over at Jean who seemed like he had just seen a ghost.

"Are you alright, Jean? You look like a little pale. Are you sick? I won't... I won't keep you here if you really don't want to stay..."

It was hard for Jean to look at Marco after seeing the photos in the box. Pictures of him naked and vulnerable. Although he hadn't seen much on the day he spied on them; the pictures in the box of his innocent friend being violated were enough to make him thoroughly sick at his stomach.

"I don't want to scare you again, so uh just tell me when I make you uncomfortable, okay?"

Snapping out of his trance, he shakes his head, assuring Marco he was fine.

"I'm alright; just a little tired is all?" That was a lie.

Those images couldn't be unseen. They would be branded in his mind. He knew Dazz did something horrible to Marco, but he couldn't manage to exactly picture it in his mind before...now he could see it clearly. He resolved to help Marco, but for now, his friend needed him.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna go get a glass of water. Get in bed."

"Alright, Jean. I'm really tired anyways." He chuckled a bit, and made his way over to his bed slowly.

He lay down and pulled the covers over his shoulders with his stuffed friend in tow. For the first time in a year now, when his head touched the pillow he fell asleep right away. There was no need to cry himself to sleep. It felt nice to just fall asleep instead of being scared, and alone in the darkness with only his own sobbing to comfort him. The lights were still on and the bloodied sheets were warmer than they had ever been previously. Marco for the first time was sleeping soundlessly and peacefully.

Jean hadn't lied completely about being tired, he was...the day's events had stressed him out. Slipping off his shoes by the door, and switching off the lights, he walked towards the bed, knowing that if Marco would wake up in the middle of the night, he would need comforting. A small smile lit up his face, Marco's peaceful face making a warm feeling creep through his heart. Without making a single noise, not the ruffling of clothing or the creaking of floorboards, Jean silently slipped beneath the covers with Marco, encircling an arm around his friend's waist protectively. _"I've got to tell someone about this...Dazz needs to be dealt with...but...that can...wait..."_ That thought in his mind, he drifted off to sleep beside the one person he knew he had to protect.

About four in the morning, Marco was twisting and mumbling in his sleep. His dreams had gone from peaceful to what they were every night: painful and terrifying. The dream always stopped with him dying and Marco's eyes opened. He was covered in sweat and was still breathing heavily. The only thing that kept him from curling up in a ball and sobbing was Jean's arm holding him. Marco gently shook Jean's shoulder.

"..Jean... wake up..." He regretted this decision almost immediately when he realized that during the dream he had soiled himself. He hoped Jean didn't wake up now and he tried to move out of the bed to go shower.

Jean didn't wake up until minutes after Marco had left the bed. Warmth under his arm now gone, he turns over to the side of the bed, sitting up and ruffling his hair, not even bothering with the soaked sheets. He looked at the clock, 4:15am. Grumbling to himself, he stood up, stretching his arms above his head. The light under the bathroom door caught his eye, along with the sound of running water. Pushing the door open with one hand, he entered the steam-filled room. Marco, not noticing his presence was leaning on the shower wall, fists clenched above his head, teeth ground together. Jean, knowing that something was wrong from the start, opened the shower door, and shut off the water, wrapping a towel around Marco.

"Marco...?"

"Please stop...please stop...it hurts..." was the only response that came from the other.

He wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment; it was more of a fragile state that held him in the moment of yesterday.

"I don't want this... . Please don't...don't hit me! Please!" All over again the pain from his ankle breaking surged through his body, and he sat in the tub sobbing and unable to catch his breath.

He didn't see Jean, but only saw what wasn't there. The elderly man above him was mocking him and he could feel Dazz's fingers touching him all over as blood dripped from places that were delicate. Marco curled up in a small ball in the bottom of the shower and cried.

"Jean...please help me...where are you...it hurts so much. I don't want this..."

Now completely worried about him, Jean made an attempt to calm Marco down.

"Marco... MARCO! Sshhhh!" Being as careful as he could, he picks Marco up and carries him out of the tub onto the floor. Pulling Marco as close as he could, he talks to him.

"Marco...listen to me...You're gonna be okay. It's going to stop. You won't hurt anymore. I'll protect you until the day I die...I won't let him hurt you again...You'll be okay." Cradling Marco's head against him, he puts a kiss on the boy's shoulder, rocking back and forth on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why

By the time it was time for classes to start, Marco had fallen back asleep in Jean's arms. His hands still gripping to Jean's shirt kept him anchored to the other. It took Jean two hours to get Marco to calm down and stop crying. He wasn't sure what had happened still, but it didn't take a genius to realize that Marco had broken into a thousand pieces and it was going to take really strong glue to put him back together. Jean was exhausted but he continued to look down and talk to Marco. If only he hadn't walked away last winter would his best friend still be together and not completely shattered? All he wished was to go back then and be with his friend who loved to sing, and put a smile on everyone's face. All he wanted now was for Marco to go back to being the naive, freckled boy who always got all A's and never frowned.

Jean was tired he could admit. Tired of seeing this, tired of people, tired of the world being such a cruel place. He knew Marco didn't do anything to deserve ANY of this...yet it still happened.

"Why do bad things happen to good people..?" He sighs.

All of this was his fault, and he intended to fix it...even if it broke him in the process. Marco had to be protected. He shifted on the floor, hoping not to wake Marco. _"I've got to do something about this...before something else happens. Marco, I promise I'll fix this..."_

Their schedules didn't mix until around the second to last period and Marco was for once excited to see Jean. Usually he avoided his gaze while trying to make himself feel smaller so Jean's new friends wouldn't pick on him like they did every day. The day had started off pretty okay and he sat up tall in his desk until one of Jean's new friends tossed a paper ball back at him. 'Hey freckled freak you're blocking the view of everyone behind you' the note read, and Marco pushed it aside. He knew Jean would take care of it, and there was no reason to get upset. Everything was going to be okay he kept trying to reassure himself.

Eren sat in his desk next to Marco, same as any other day, listening to Ms. Hanji babble about anatomy enthusiastically. Bored, he started doodling on his desk. When the bell rang for third period, he walked up to Marco, a broad grin on his face.

"Hey Marco. You seem different. What happened yesterday..? You don't seem to be phased by anything those jerks do." Walking alongside Marco down the hall, he waits for an answer.

In the meantime, Jean is sitting in his desk, along with a handful of other students. Staring at the blackboard, he realizes that their teacher wasn't there. Instead there was a substitute teacher. Her name was written on the board, Petra Rall. _"That's interesting..."_ He thought. Why wouldn't their vertically-challenged ROTC teacher be there?

Marco held his books close to avoid having them smacked out of his hands. He was unsure of how to quite answer Eren without telling the truth. He tried to come up with a quick lie as his next class was in a few doors.

"I-I don't know. I guess I just don't mind it anymore..." Marco turned and headed towards the open door.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Marco took his place in the back as Mr. Gunter, his algebra teacher, finished sending text messages.

When lunch came around Marco found himself outside hiding under a large tree. The grass was warm as the sun beamed down. Marco closed his eyes and let the warm breeze blow through his hair. The only person who knew he was here was Eren whose big mouth told anyone who asked where he was.

During lunch, Jean knew where Marco would be. Cursing Eren's big mouth, he made his way outside, hoping that no one came to harass him in his absence. Walking up to the tree, he found Marco alone, leaning on the tree.

"Marco."

Snoring softly he didn't respond to Jean's first attempt. His bag was sitting next to him unzipped from when he had nibbled on an apple but grew tired of it. The ground was warm, and the grass was a small blanket. When Jean called his name for a second time, he opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Jean..? How did you know I was out here..?"

Grinning, he ruffled up Marco's hair.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Sitting down, next to him, he shrugs.

"Gayger has a big mouth..."

"I should have known I guess..." Marco leans on his shoulder. "How has your day been so far..?"

Laughing, he continues,

"Well...Napoleon wasn't here today, so we had a sub third period. Name's Petra. She's pretty cool. Other than that, nothing really happened. What about you?" Jean stares at the apple.

"Hey, can I have that? I'm starving"

"I had stuff thrown at me, and I failed my Algebra test from last week... But you're here now so it can't be too bad of a day." He reached for the apple and handed it to Jean.

"Sure. It's a bit yellow now though. Why haven't you eaten yet?"

"You're not hurt right?" He grabs the apple and starts eating it.

Answering the question with his mouth full, he says,

"I was looking for Levi. I haven't found him anywhere. If he'd have known he wasn't going to be teaching today, he would have told us about it last class, but he's not here...And can't help but feel suspicious... he's a new teacher, so I have no idea. I was doing that. And the lunch line is miles long."

"No...It was just paper. So it didn't hurt too bad." He tried to smile but remembered was written on the pages. Even if the paper itself wasn't hurtful being called a freak did sting still.

"Maybe Mr. Levi went to get lunch or something. I'll go with you to look again if you want. But I'll walk slow because my ankle is really hurting."

"Oh. Okay. That's good to hear." Shaking his head, and throwing the apple core towards the trashcan, he says

"Levi doesn't eat. He drinks the blood of his cadets. It's scary. Okay, but I doubt we'll find him, we'll overlook him...literally." Standing up, he smiles at Marco,

"I'm sure I can carry you if I have to." He holds out a hand offering to help Marco up.

Marco laughs and takes Jean's hand using it to lift himself up.

"You may have to. It really hurts. I need to re wrap it again." He looks at his bag on the ground, and tries to reach it with no success.

"Would you mind getting my bag?"

Slinging Marco's bag over his shoulders, Jean casually straightens his jacket, then picks Marco up bridal style, completely startling him

"I'll carry you to the end of the world if I have to. I'm not losing you."

After the shock of being picked up so suddenly goes away, he smiles and wraps his arms around Jean's neck.

"Thank you..." His face turned bright pink and he buried his face in Jean's shoulder.

"I love you...so much." He kept his face hidden in Jean's shoulder and breathed softly into it as they walked back towards the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ties

Whispering down into Marco's hair, Jean said,

"I hope you don't mind people staring...that's what we're gonna walk in to." At the door, he pauses, takes a breath, kicks the door open, and walks in.

Walking into the building was probably the most awkward thing that Jean had done all year. Their school didn't do well with people that stood out, and now that he was with Marco, he stood out...He didn't care about their awkward glances, or poorly concealed snickers. He just kept walking down the hall towards the ROTC room.

"I just don't want you to be made fun of...you're too popular in school to be dragged down..."

Marco wiggles in Jean's arm to free one of his arms and lightly knocks on the door before him.

"Knock, knock."

He smiled and looked up at Jean with a quick change in emotion. "Do you think he's in here? What do we do if he's not?"

"It's fine. Changing that statement though. I'm too popular to be made fun of; therefore, people know not to do it lightly." Shrugging, he plainly says,

"If he's not here, I guess we'll go to fourth period..." Grin fading from his face, he continued, "I'll sit next to you okay?"

The door opened and Marco looked down at the incredibly short ROTC instructor. Jean really wasn't kidding about the man being short. Marco figured Levi came up to about his waist.

"Hello, Mr. Levi." He looked up at Jean and smiled.

"Found him."

"What do you want Kirschtein...?"

"Just wondering why you weren't here today teach."

Unamused, Levi opens the door more, body loosening from shock, and stating in a monotone.

"You are really the guy who questions everything a man does..."

Grinning, Jean steps past the man, walking towards a desk, letting Marco sit down. Stretching out his arms, he leans on a wall.

"So...What happened?" Levi shuts the door, and then _limps_ to a desk across from Marco and Jean, sitting. Exasperated, he runs a hand through his hair.

"I hope you know that this school sucks."

Jean, not expecting this at all, barks a laugh.

"Well I thought you hated it here...You don't seem to be amused by anything that happens. Did you leave for some sort of break?"

Someone knocks on the door. Groaning, Levi stands again, mumbling to himself,

"Why are so many people banging on _my_ door...?" He opens the door, only to find the principal standing in front of him.

The hulking man stood at least two heads taller than Levi, towering over said man.

"Irvin...What brings you here...?" Letting the man in, he closes the door again, sure to lock it this time, then walks to the desk he had been sitting in previously."

"Not for you, Levi. I'm here for Mr. Kirschtein who I was hoping to find here. I have a few questions to ask you about a certain rumor that has been floating around the school. I just happened to hear a tidbit from some children walking around. Before I ask you, Mr. Bodt, would you mind leaving the room and heading to your fourth period class?" Irwin turned his head to the boy who shrunk down as Irwin looked at him.

Marco knew that wasn't a suggestion or a question and took his bag from the ground.

"Yes sir...see you later, Jean." There were two adults in the room, so Marco forced himself to walk out of the room the best he could without limping or drawing attention to his hurt ankle.

The door shut quietly behind him and Marco was left alone to walk to his history class.

"Now. If you don't mind telling me, Jean Kirschstein. Do you get along well with your teacher, Mr. Dazz?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Questions

Jean was horrified. Scoffing, Levi walks to his desk and flops into the chair, picking up a pile of essays and grading them against his knee.

"Before you ask me to stop Irvin, I'm going to grade these. I'm still listening."

Staring in shock, Jean immediately starts running possible scenarios through his mind. _"Did he figure out what Dazz's been up to? Did someone say that it was ME? WHAT DID THIS GUY HEAR?!"_

He thought hard, and then turned his vision to Marco, who was leaving for class. Once the door shut, Irvin told Jean to sit, and he complied. This guy was the most powerful man in the school, he could have Jean expelled or suspended faster than he could say 'why'. Jean was right. The worst scenario had played out. Irvin knew something...but he was unsure about what it was. Clearing his throat, and fiddling with the hem of his jacket, he answered,

"I wouldn't say I 'get along' with him...It's more like...Everyone doesn't like him, and he doesn't like us." Crossing his legs, he offered,

"If you don't mind me asking...what rumor did you hear? If I'm involved I'd like to know what I'm involved in."

"That's not important right now. What is you telling me anything that you might be hiding. Is there something going on that you'd think I'd like to know about, Jean?" He laced his fingers together and his blue eyes stared right into Jean's as if he could dig out what he wanted to know mentally.

"Of course rumors are more than likely never true, but this one I'm going to let you know does not involve you. This is about the safety of other students at this school. Now let me re state the previous question; is there anything about Mr. Dazz that you think I should know?" His expression was stoic and never changed when he spoke.

Irwin had heard students talking about a student being struck by another teacher. The rumor was ridiculous and couldn't possibly be true, all teachers were personally screened by him before being allowed to work here. What he really wanted was for Jean to say something validating the rumor and he'd have his answer of who might have started such and how he could take measures to stop them.

Hearing the tone in Irvin's voice, Levi looks up from grading papers. He knew something important was happening, and even though no one else could tell, he knew that Irvin was concerned. He kept grading, but listened more intently than before. Jean thought about it...He knew more information than the principal did. If he told him, Dazz would be fired, if he didn't, Marco would get hurt. He decided to go with the lesser evil.

"Yes...There is something you should know..." Uncrossing his legs, he sits sideways in the desk in front of Irvin.

Levi, now paying complete attention to the conversation, limps over, and stands beside Jean, hand on the desk. Jean continued,

"Dazz has been being intimate with another student...to the point of being abusive...I know this student personally. You can see the bruises, and the way he acts is completely different. I think Dazz is blackmailing him, so he stays quiet about it...That's why you haven't heard anything for so long. I didn't know anything about this until recently. Had I known sooner, I would have alerted you of this."

Levi stood in shock, and then put a hand on Jean's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He glances at Irvin before asking,

"Who is the student..? We need this information, so that we can prove that this is true..."

Everyone knew that Levi had ties with city officials, and even though he was a teacher at the school, he was still thought of as a vice-principal, even by Irvin.

Irwin lifted an eyebrow. If this boy had any real proof, then he would more they certainly look into this.

"Yes. Who is this and do you have any proof besides your own word? Right now you are placing your word against that of a loyal employee. I'd like you to pick your best form of proof. Most of all, I want you to give me this student's name."

Jean stared at Irvin. Hoping the man had good intentions behind this, which he didn't doubt, he continued.

"Have you ever been inside his office in the back of the classroom...? I have...it's horrifying really..." Swiping a hand through his hair, he kept going.

"As for my proof, I think the best proof would be this..." He pulls out the CD he had half forgotten about that was in his jacket...

He didn't watch it, scared of what he might find hidden in it.

"As for the student's name..." He sighs...

"His name is Marco. The very Marco you sent out of the room a few minutes ago."

Irwin was taken aback. He didn't believe for a second, Jean would have any knowledge or proof of such a rumor. Since he did, Irwin, a man of his words gently took the disk from Jean's fingers. "Rivaille. Might I borrow your computer?"

He looked up at the shorter man from his chair before looking back down at Jean.

"Your honesty is appreciated greatly, and I promise that I will take care of this matter."

Jean let go of the disk. Hoping to god that it was proof enough. Levi nodded at Irvin, then walked towards his desk, logging into his computer.

"Give the disk to me." Holding out his hand, Irvin places the disk in it.

"Sir, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to stay. Marco's my closest friend."

"If you so wish to, then please pull up a chair. I'm very interested in seeing what is on here." Irwin plainly stated while clicking the disk into the computer.

He stared at the computer silently until a dialogue box for viewing its contents popped onto the screen. On the disk were 20 video files, and many more jpg files with no real label as to what they were. Irwin clicked on a random video file and waited for it to play. The video stated and Irwin placed his head on the tops of his hands as he sat beside Levi. Dazz laughed and the view of the camera bobbed from side to side.

"Hurry up already! Don't you know how to take off your clothes? Are you really that stupid, Bodt?"

He focused the camera on Marco who was in the floor crying and refusing to take off his shirt.

"Don't worry my precious boy. I know you're stupid. Let me help you."

He placed the camera down and it was pointed at a mug that said '#1 Teacher'. All that was heard was sobbing as off camera Dazz ripped the shirt from Marco and a firm smack indicated the younger had been hit.

"If you don't cooperate, I'll make it worse."

The camera was lifted up again, and the view pointed back on the sobbing child.

"There you go. Pull those pants off nice and slow."

His pants were shoved to the side, and the camera zoomed in on his naked form.

"Oh yeaaah, boy. Now why don't you get over here and suck some cock. I know you love it. That's why you were all sad during winter break because that boy didn't want you. Don't worry baby. Daddy will feed you up and you won't need that boy. You can have a real man's cock."

Marco sobbed as he crawled over to Dazz now sitting on his couch that was meant for student time outs. The camera was pointed at Dazz's legs as he grabbed a handful of Marco's hair.

"Come on. Go get it, or do I gotta help you again, you stupid bitch?" The camera zoomed out and held its focus as Dazz used the fistful of hair to shove Marco's mouth down on to his dick.

"A-ah...there you go. Suck it down." Irwin stopped the video there. His stomach was absolutely churning inside.

The room was silent, and Irwin turned to look at Levi.

Levi having swung his legs over the side of the chair, wincedas he hit his injured leg. They let the video play...and play. Jean watched in horror, eyes locked to the screen. He wanted to look away. He wanted to not see with every fiber in his being, but he couldn't avert his eyes. Levi clasped a hand over his mouth silently, his other arm draped over his abdomen. Once Irvin stopped the video, there was nothing to be said, nothing to move for, only for the three of them to sit in shock. Levi was the first to do anything. He ejected the disk, placing it into a plastic bag, and then walked towards his phone. He punched a few numbers into the phone and waited for an answer. In that time, Irvin spoke up.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. That video was. Interesting. I find it best interest that we remove your friend from the school and do some... serious damage control. Please head to class for you last thirty minutes."

Irwin's stomach had not settled since then and he was holding back any signs of being ill.

Levi hung up the phone

"Damn it...No answer." He walks back to Jean and Irwin. Jean looked back and forth between the two of them, and then stood to leave.

Levi stopped him. "I'll walk you there Kirschtein..."

Irwin, sat in his seat a couple more moments, and then stood as well. Levi grasped Jean's shoulder and pulled him out the door, walking him to the classroom.

"How long have you known...?" Levi asked.

Jean didn't know how to answer that exactly, so he went with,

"Marco told me yesterday, but I knew something was suspicious about that room..."

Levi nodded, then bid Jean farewell, telling him to get Marco home and try to help him. Jean nodded, and then stepped inside of the classroom. All eyes on him, he walked to a desk beside Marco, sinking into the chair, disgusted with the room.

Marco had spent the entirety of the class worried for Jean, and desperately awaiting his return. The people of the class mocked and laughed about the sight of Jean carrying Marco during lunch. Their teacher, Mr. Jaeger, would often silence everyone to listen to the sound of the outdoors. He most of the time would go off on tangents about his son, Eren and for the most part hardly talked about history. While ignoring the lecture, Marco had gone off into his own little world and day dreamed. When Jean got their he was immediately pulled out of his imaginary world and brought back into the real one.

"What took you so long?" Marco whispered to Jean.

Looking at Marco, Jean answered,

"Nothing...Irwin was just worried about a student, and thought I was involved. I'll tell you details later..."

Watching the clock, he waited until the class ended, but right before it did, an announcement came over the intercom.

"Teachers, pardon the interruption, Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt report to the counselor's office, Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt report to the counselor's office."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Never Leaving Again

Marco looked at Jean concerned.

"Did they just call for us? Why would they be calling me to the counselor's?" He reached for his bag and swung his legs to the side of the desk to stand up.

"I guess we better go see, huh?" He smiled and was completely unaware of the situation unfolding.

Jean nervously scratches his neck

"Yeah...Haha...ha" Grabbing his back, he helps Marco to the door. _"You have no idea what's about to happen do you...?" _He thought.

When they got to the counselor's office, they found Irwin, Levi, and the counselor, Mr. Pixis. Jean sat uncomfortably in a chair next to Levi, while Marco sat next to Irwin. Pixis was the first to speak.

"I believe you all know the situation...am I correct?" Marco looked around nervously. Looking to Jean for help.

Levi spoke up. "I think we need to make this so that everyone knows what is going on. Irwin, can you explain or do I have to do it?"

Irwin gestured at Marco.

"I think Mr. Bodt would like an explanation. You feel the most passionate about this by starting this meeting. Why don't you please explain the situation?"

Marco looked at Jean and begged silently for this to not be what he thought it was. Jean promised. Jean promised not to tell anyone. This couldn't be about what he thought it was.

"We're here to discuss your relations to one of your teachers Mr. Bodt." Pixis spoke up.

"We can have Mr. Levi explain it or you could just tell us in your own words." Marco tensed up and grew very pale.

His stomach tossed and turned and he couldn't believe Jean would tell them.

"I-I- I don't know what you're talking about... "

Jean looked at Marco, then said sadly,

"Marco, don't hate me...please. It's for your own safety. I worry about you..." He turns to Levi and nods.

Levi stands, and starts to pace, limping slightly as he did so. He refused to sit still; if he did he would probably be sick.

"Jean brought us a CD, sheer proof of what happens in the man's office. It had..." He paused, searching for a word, then continued,

"...information, that alerted us that someone was being forced to be intimate with him, and being abused. Irwin heard a rumor around, spread by someone unknown, that a student was hit by a teacher, and came to find Kirschtein. You all know the rest from that point."

As Levi spoke, Marco had tried to look like he had no idea but his thin shell broke and tears slid down his face. The secret he had protected for so long was out and by the person he had only recently pinned all of his trust and hope on. Marco was silent and looked down at the desk before him as tears landed in a small puddle below. What was he to say or do? There was no denying what was on that CD, or that Jean had betrayed him and stolen that disk from him. All he knew what to do was to sit there and cry. Cry and hope the punishment then phone call to his parents was swift.

Pixis was the next to speak.

"Mr. Bodt...You are old enough to keep this from your parents. 15 is the age where you can determine what is confidential and what is not when you're involved. It's true that it is best to tell them, but if you don't want to, this can and will remain in this room."

Jean felt a pang of guilt shoot through him, knowing that he had let them know what happened. He tried to speak.

"Marco...I found the CD in the closet of your dorm room. Dazz was blackmailing you...I know this is some sort of betrayal to you, but this is for your own protection..." He looks down at Marco,

"Irwin told me to take you out of school, and keep you away from this as long as Dazz is here, and or until you're alright." Putting a hand on Marco's shoulder, he adds,

"I know how you feel right now, but I'm here for you. I did what I thought was best..."

Levi straightens his jacket nonchalantly, then states,

"Since this is, I assume, going to be confidential and never leave this office, I assume you, Marco, will have Jean with you...?"

Pixis interrupts the conversation before Marco can say anything.

"We are not going to send you to any form of therapy, or put you on medication...You do not need to fear us doing any of those things, or even calling your family."

Levi asks again,

"Bodt..?" He kneels down in front of Marco, putting his weight on his good leg,

"What do you want to do?"

Marco is shaking and trying to hold back his tears. He doesn't know what to say or do. This entire afternoon has been too much to take in all at once and before he can even think of a better response he whimpers to Levi.

"I...I wanna call my mommy...I...wanna go home..." Irwin nods and Pixis leaves to go call Marco's parents.

The room is silent as Irwin, Jean, and Levi wait for Marco to say something more.

"...why did this happen to me..." He whispers and tears continue to roll down his face and on to his uniform.

"Bodt. Your parents are on the phone. "Pixis said while going back to where he was before

"The phone is on my desk." Marco nodded silently and walked to the other room and shut the door behind him.

"Marco? Sweetie? Are you there?" A familiar voice came from the phone and he picked the phone up.

His voice cracked and shook as he spoke.

"H-hi...mommy..."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Her worry grew as the sounds of her oldest son crying became more apparent.

Irwin turned to Levi.

"I'm not sure it is his best idea to return to this school. In a side note of my own personal thoughts; I would seriously consider sending him for therapy. It seems he's barely functioning now."

Levi nods, and then straightens. He then flops onto the couch in the corner, throwing an arm over his face. Jean interrupts Irwin's statement,

"He's not crazy...therapy would make the situation even worse. He just needs love...and comfort now. Something the teachers in this school seem to be lacking...He just needs some time. I've known him since he was 8...He doesn't need therapy, just time."

Levi lifts his arm up away from his face, then swipes his hair back, stating,

"I agree with Jean. It makes sense. The best thing to do now is to report Dazz to the police, hand over any evidence, and send Marco home for a while." Sitting up, wincing, he supports his statement with holding up the CD.

"This needs to be dealt with quickly, and efficiently."

Marco was in the office for at least thirty minutes explaining all that had happened and begging his mother to come get him. By the end of their call, it was decided that she would be there in four hours and he'd go home. She also made sure after the call to call Jean's mother and urge her to remove him as well. When Marco came back out, he avoided the eyes of everyone at the table and sat back in his chair.

"...she'll be here in about four hours to come get me..." He didn't want to look at Jean. Even if it had been for his own good...Jean broke a promise...was everything going to be okay?

Since Jean broke his promise, would they really be able to arrest Dazz and Marco would go back to living like he had a year ago?

Levi continued talking while Marco was on the phone.

"I'll take full responsibility for turning Dazz in. Either of you will give it away, or all of us know how I got here anyways." He then proceeded to lay out a plan of how to do it, and decided to do it as soon as possible.

When Marco came back, golden eyes shot towards him, looking for an explanation. Then it came. Marco would be leaving...and it would all be his fault. Jean hated himself for breaking a promise, but at least Dazz would pay for what he had done to him. Marco wouldn't make eye contact with him, so he assumed Marco would be upset with him for a while. He had promised to not tell anyone, and he also promised to protect Marco...what a contradiction. He laughed bitterly at himself, _"Why did I do this...?"_ He pondered. "Why do I promise so much...I can't hope to keep all of them."

Levi stood, and then walked over to Marco, putting a hand on his shoulder then stating quietly, so that only Marco could hear,

"Sometimes...to protect the ones we love, we have to make sacrifices..." He then squeezes Marco's shoulder comfortingly, and then emotionlessly walks towards Irwin, leaning down,

"We should go...We're not needed anymore." He grabs Irwin's suit jacket, and drags him up and out the door, closing it behind them.

Jean stays silent...He didn't know what to say...Marco hated him now, he wasn't even sure if he thought telling the others was a good thing or a bad thing. Marco could get suspended or expelled for having an intimate relationship with a teacher, but under the circumstances, he doubted that. Dazz forced him to do it. He leans back in his chair, stressed, and tired. He didn't want to be in this...if only he had said yes to Marco that last winter, then none of this would have happened. Marco would be singing again, he would be the one smiling at others, trying to cheer them up. He wouldn't be traumatized like he is now...And all of that was Jean's fault. He cursed himself for that. _"Damn it Jean...You idiot...This is all because of you. Why..? Why couldn't you have answered him...?"_ With that thought running across his mind, Jean mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

Marco sat in his chair, silently mulling over what had happened. On one hand he couldn't believe what had happened or the results of it all. He sat with his head bowed and hands clasped in his lap.

"Jean..." he spoke quietly, "I don't know what to say to you about this..." He looked up with his face flushed of color and continued on.

"I'm mad at you... but..." He paused for a second to look at Jean who was slumped in his chair. "But...I'm thankful...I guess this means the nightmare is over..."

Marco reached for Jean's hand.

"I'm mad that you broke our promise...but I... I still love you and... And I want you to come home with me..."

The nightmare was over and even though Jean had to lay down the line of risking their relationship, he made true a miracle and brought about the relief Marco had been searching for all the past year.

"Jean...thank you...Thank you for saving me..."

Pixis had left to his phone to continue working, leaving the two alone. Jean sat silently, in complete shock at Marco's words. Squeezing Marco's hand, smiling, he gave up trying to hold back tears...and let one slide down his face.

"Marco...I love you" He kisses Marco softly, sweetly, sadly almost, then helps Marco stand.

"Let's go..." He entwines his fingers with Marco's as the walk down the empty hallway, fading into the light shining through the doors.

_"I'm never leaving you again..."_


End file.
